Past Lives
by shiro takahashi
Summary: prelude to Change of Hearts


Disclaimer: Ack! I cant believe I made such a mushy fic.all because of Kurama (sigh!)  
  
Anyway.All YYH characters are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and "Ao Takahashi" is owned by me.  
  
Thanks for reading my fic!!!!!!  
  
PAST LIVES  
  
By shiro-kun  
  
"Where am I?" Ao asked herself as she regained consciousness. She found herself in a dark forest. She remembered that she was walking home when a familiar force had swept her away. She has no idea where she is...she began to walk as soon as she was able to. The forest was dark and cold and suddenly, a gust of wind blew. She tries desperately to hold her hair down. As she did, she noticed something shine so when the wind stopped, she approached it and picked it up.it was a comb...a silver ornamental comb. There was something etched in its back:  
  
"NA-O-KU"  
  
It read. Suddenly she heard footsteps. It was running. Ao frantically search for the owner...then out of nowhere she saw a familiar figure...Youko Kurama! Then he vanished ...she then saw a woman who was dressed in a Japanese kimono. She was standing there as if she was waiting for somebody.... she appears to be a woman who belong to a high class family...then she saw him again Youko Kurama.  
  
"Naoku" he whispered the woman looked at him and Ao saw her face and was shocked to see she looks like ...her.  
  
"Kurama" Naoku smiled and ran towards him. Kurama embraced her as if they haven't seen each other for a long time  
  
"I missed you" she said  
  
"So did I" they looked at each other.... it was like that for awhile Kurama then afterwards kissed her in the forehead "I love you so much". Suddenly, they heard voices.  
  
"They're here," Naoku said "Kurama you must go"  
  
"No I wont leave you again" Tears roll down her checks "I don't want you to leave too.... but...I don't want you to die!"  
  
"Naoku"  
  
"Please..."  
  
"All right...but I.... I will come back for you..."  
  
Naoku smiled" yes I will wait now go please' youko started to leave when the men who were after the youkai arrived.  
  
'There he is' they shouted and aimed their arrows at the running youkai.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!" Naoku shouted flinging herself to the flying arrows shielding her beloved from them. "NO!!!!!!!! NAOKU!!!!!!" Youko shouted when he saw what happened in his rage he had summoned his man-eating plants. ao couldn't bear see the soldiers being devoured like that.  
  
"Naoku..." Kurama said kneeling down beside her.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Don't talk...I will try to save you"  
  
"No you mustn't Kurama, my time has come'  
  
"No you shouldn't say things like that" Naoku reached for Youko's hands and gave her silver comb to him "I will wait for you.... Kurama...I love...you" she said as her breath faded their last.  
  
" I love you too...Naoku..." Youko said tears rolling down his face. He embraced her for the very last time.  
  
"I will find you again when I do we will be together forever.Naoku"  
  
Then the vision disappeared as tears roll from Ao's eyes. She then saw again Youko Kurama but this time in fox form his body wounded and was running away from a hunter, as he was a silver comb fell from him the exact place where Ao found it. Youko tried to take it but to no avail the hunter fired another shot so he was forced to run away. A gunshot the fox was dead but not before Youko Kurama tore his sole from his body and possessed Shiori Minamino's womb. Ao saw all of this while she continue to cry for her beloved the familiar force that had brought her there had returned her back to ningenkai. Days passed...after along time of stay in makai Kurama finally return.  
  
"Ao" he called her .she was waiting at the rose clearings.  
  
"Kurama!" Ao smiled and run towards his arms "I missed you so much" Kurama said. Ao smiled and reach for her pockets and gave Kurama the silver comb. Kurama looked at the comb, the comb that was given to him many years ago. He looked at Ao "Now you know",  
  
"Yes"  
  
He embraced her "I searched for you for so long...when I saw you that day at the train station I knew it was you...now that I finally found you I will never ever leave you again. "  
  
"Kurama ...I..." Ao didn't get a chance to finish as kurama's lips touched hers.  
  
OWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(shiro_takahashi@yahoo.com) 


End file.
